Electrostatic discharge, electro-magnetic interference and other external electrical stresses may cause damage to a semiconductor device. The design of semiconductor devices involves extensive testing of their immunity against external stresses by testing whether the semiconductor device continues to perform during and/or after being subjected to such external stresses. Typically, this involves applying a series of tests, wherein each test involves applying an external stress according to well-defined test conditions to the semiconductor device and subsequently testing whether the semiconductor device still performs well. The well-defined test conditions may e.g. be defined according to one or more standards for specific applications. For example, standard document ISO 10605, “Road vehicles—Test methods for electrical disturbances from electrostatic discharge”, Standard ISO 10605, 2008 provides a standard for ESD test conditions and classification for electrical components of road vehicles. As another example, Standard IEC 61000-4-2, 2008, “Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC)—Part 4-2: testing and measurement techniques—Electrostatic discharge immunity test” provides a standard for ESD test conditions of an ESD test that is performed as part of an EMC test and a classification. However, the standards mentioned above only define test conditions, such as ESD stress parameters, and classifications of the tested modules/devices, but these standards do not provide any information as to specific components of the tested module/devices (i.e., which of the semiconductor devices or other components used therein), nor on the type and/or cause of failure. For example, the standard mentioned above define a functional status classification to describe the operational status of a device or system during and after exposure to an electromagnetic environment in five classes A-E with:                Class A: all functions of a device or system perform as designed during and after exposure to a disturbance;        Class B: all functions of a device or system perform as designed during exposure; however, one or more of them may go beyond the specified tolerance. All functions return automatically to within normal limits after exposure is removed. Memory functions shall remain class A;        Class C: one or more functions of a device or system do not perform as designed during exposure but return automatically to normal operation after exposure is removed;        Class D: one or more functions of a device or system do not perform as designed during exposure and do not return to normal operation until exposure is removed and the device or system is reset by a simple “operator/use” action; and        Class E: one or more functions of a device or system do not perform as designed during and after exposure and cannot be returned to proper operation without repairing or replacing the device or system.        